The Guardian
by Lorr
Summary: Sheppard's team land on a planet that has an Ancient weapon that protects the inhabitant's with one drawback. It kills the operators.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Guardian

**Author:** Lorr

**Genre/Rating:** General

**Characters:** Weir, Sheppard, Beckett, McKay, Teyla, Ronon

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and all therein belong to others, sad to say. I'm just visiting again.

**Spoilers:** There is a single reference to Epiphany, but I do not think there are any spoilers. I apologize if there is. This takes place any time after that episode.

**Background:** The idea popped in, so I had to run with it. I have continued one idea from a previous story. It is that Sheppard actually gets feedback or information from some of the Ancient technology that no one else experiences. I think it is such a logical concept, I have to use it.

Again, many thanks to the reviews from previous stories. It's good to know people are reading and enjoying the work.

The Gate was in a high geosynchronous orbit above the planet. P4G-935, or Arunia to the inhabitants, was rural, like so many of the other planets they had visited. John Sheppard circled the Jumper above the largest town they could detect. Not that the town was large in Earth terms, but it was a fair size compared to most they had seen in the Pegasus Galaxy. They estimated something less than eight thousand people lived there. The streets were not narrow, but they saw no vehicles.

Tiny hamlets, each containing no more than a dozen or so buildings, seemed to be the only other communities. All of them were within an almost perfect circle defined by a radius of about sixty miles from the center of the town. Even the town was almost circular, the center point being the largest, and tallest, building. It was a square of about a hundred feet per side with three flat-roofed stories, each smaller than the one below.

The land bound by the larger circle was planted with neat rows of crops and orchards. Occasional fallow fields were dotted with small grazing animals. They saw people working with rudimentary farm implements in the fields.

The Colonel's team of Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex peered out of the windscreen. The structure in the center of the town caught their interest. Its style and construction seemed out of place among the rougher stone and wooden buildings with peaked roofs. Sensor readings indicated the materials were different to anything else in the town.

"Well, everything looks intact. The Wraith haven't been here yet." Sheppard glanced over his shoulder at McKay, who was in the seat behind him, working with the Jumper's sensors. "Shall we take a look?"

"Yes, yes. I want to see that square building." McKay stared at the readout on the sensor. "There was a definite energy reading coming from it."

Sheppard landed the Jumper in a small field about half a mile from the edge of the town. As the ramp closed, they headed for the town.

"Aren't you worried about landing so close? The people here can see it." Ronon glanced back at the uncloaked Jumper as they walked away.

"No place to park near the town where they can't see it." Sheppard responded.

"Then why did we have to park so far away?" McKay scowled.

"It's not that far, Rodney." Sheppard kept a straight face as he glanced at McKay's middle. "Besides, the exercise will do you good."

Teyla and Ronon suppressed a chuckle as the astrophysicist sucked in his stomach and puffed out his chest. They became serious again when they saw several figures emerge from the town and hurry toward them. Three were older men, dressed in robes of varying levels of modest splendor. Another four appeared to be in livery from eighteenth century Earth, though equally modest.

"My God, what is this, merry old England?" McKay muttered.

"Rodney." Sheppard warned him in a low tone as he smiled at the welcoming committee.

"Greetings! Greetings!" The best dressed of elderly men, a short, slightly rotund cherub, stopped in front of the visitors. He patted his heart twice with his right hand then bobbed up and down for a few seconds, puffing from the exertion. "Welcome to Arunia! I am Curnol, Second Assistant to Governor Wyndan."

"Lt. Col. John Sheppard." Sheppard smiled. He waved at the others. "This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex.. Pleased to meet you."

"It is very good to meet you. May I introduce Lower Councilmen Delman and Anders?" Curnol bobbed again and looked past them to where the Jumper was parked. "Please. Please, come with us."

With one more look toward the Jumper, Assistant Curnol began to walk to the town. "There are legends about flying craft other than those of the Wraith, but we have never seen one before today. Are the Ancestors returned? Are you their emissaries?"

"We are not from the Ancestors." Teyla responded at Sheppard's nod. Her genuine warmth was invaluable in creating trust. "We are only visitors seeking trade."

"Not from the Ancestors? Ah! We had hoped they were returned. However, you are most welcome on Arunia." He bobbed once more and led them along a narrow street. "Governor Wyndan knows you are arrived and is quite anxious to meet you."

The visitors exchanged looks of amusement mixed with a tinge of concern. They stopped when the street emptied into a square bordered by the curious structure they saw from the air. The close-up look definitely proved it was not made of the same stone or wood as the rest of the town's buildings. The finish showed no signs of wear or age. It was too perfect to not be Ancient.

----------

Curnol turned into a smaller, two-story building opposite. He ushered them into a room comfortably containing two desks and several visitors' chairs. Papers and bound books were piled neatly on the desks. After another few bobs, he asked them to please wait while he informed the Governor of their arrival. Seconds later, the team was shown into an office half again the size of the first. It contained one unpretentious desk and two extra chairs. Bookcases lined one wall and a double window on another allowed in sunlight. Two men, in ordinary clothes, stood as they entered. One came out from behind the desk.

The Second Assistant formally introduced the visitors with a deeper than normal bob and surprising accuracy. "Governor Wyndan, First Assistant Trineer, it is an honor for me to present Lt. Col. John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Teyla Emmagen and Ronon Dex."

Wyndan, an average sized, middle-aged man, and Trineer, of equally average size and middle-age, placed open right hands over their hearts and bowed their heads. The Governor came forward with a wide smile on his face. "Welcome! We have not had visitors from the outside since the Ancestors left so long ago. Please, please be seated."

Two of the liveried escorts brought in chairs and arranged them in a semi-circle in front of the desk. They placed a small round table in the center. A tea service appeared out of nowhere and was deposited on it. When the flurry of people left and the door closed, only Wyndan and Trineer were left with the off-worlders. Wyndan pulled his chair from behind the desk and sat down. Lastly, Trineer sat and began to pour the tea.

"I understand you came in a flying machine. We did not know that any other than the Ancestors and the Wraith had such a thing." Wyndan offered as the cups were passed to his guests. He barely contained his excitement. "Are from Arunia? We did not believe there were other inhabitants on our world."

Sheppard smiled and set his cup on its saucer. "We come from Dantooine, a planet, far, far away."

The reaction from the Arunians covered questioning glances from McKay, Teyla and Ronon.

"Another planet! How did you come by the flying craft?" The Governor asked with great interest. "Did you bring it with you?"

"No, we found it on one of the planets we have visited. We believe it is from the Ancestors. We have seen evidence of them on many planets." Sheppard sipped his tea as he watched the Governor's reaction. He was happy to see genuine pleasure and surprise.

"The Ancestors! How fortunate for you." Wyndan turned and put his cup on the desk. "How did you come to find it?"

"Oh, just lucky, I suppose." The Colonel smiled.

"Are there many inhabited worlds?" Trineer spoke for the first time.

"We believe so. Possibly hundreds, even thousands." Teyla spoke warmly.

"Thousands. Imagine." The Governor looked at his assistant. "May I ask what brings you to us?"

"We came seeking trade, Governor." Teyla was gracious as ever. "We hope to open negotiations with your people."

"Trade with other worlds! Praise to the Ancestors! You honor us." Wyndan smiled and bowed his head.

"We saw that your people are farmers. Do you produce sufficient to trade?"

"Yes. We have fine grains, fruit and vegetables. And, our weavers produce excellent cloth." Wyndan's voice was filled with pride.

"Dr. Elizabeth Weir is our chief negotiator. She would be pleased to come whenever it is convenient for you." Sheppard offered.

"Dr. Weir would be most welcome. You are all most welcome. Trineer will begin making arrangements for our people to prepare their very best wares while I show you our city." Wyndan stood up. The assistant stood and bowed as well. "Please, do me the honor."

"Thank you." Teyla inclined her head as the visitors rose, picking up their weapons. "We would be very happy to see it."

"I assume these are…weapons?" The Governor looked at their guns, a slight furrow of worry on his brow. "You will not need them here."

Sheppard looked from his P-90 to the Governor. "Yes, they are weapons, but defensive only. It is strict procedure for us to carry them."

Wyndan thought for a moment then nodded. "I understand. Then, you are welcome to keep them, except in the Temple."

"Temple?" Ronon asked.

As they left his office, Wyndan indicated a painting on the wall which depicted the building across the square. "We owe our continued existence to the Ancestors. They left the Guardian to protect us from the Wraith. It is in the Temple across the square."

McKay suddenly found interest in an otherwise dull conversation. "Protect you? How does it protect you?"

"We do not know. It has been our ally for thousands of years. It is a weapon of unimaginable power that destroys the Wraith high in the sky." He stopped at the doorway, looking across to the Temple. A large group of young men and women were standing around the entrance. "We will come back later. The candidates will be a little longer."

"Candidates? For what?" McKay peered at the group.

"I will explain." The Governor turned to the left and headed down the street. "A Keeper controls the Guardian when the Wraith attack. We have three Keepers at all times. However, our eldest Keeper died recently and another has been injured. He is recovering, but is as yet unable to perform the duties of his office. That leaves Cernan alone as Keeper. He is also elderly. We had already begun the search, but we must find an apprentice quickly. All of our people study the history of the Guardian during their schooling, but more study and preparation are required for any new Keeper."

-----------

Wyndan showed the team Arunia's schools, market square, museum, theater, hospital and a few shops. Sometime later they found themselves back in front of the main entrance to the Temple. The crowd was gone and only a few people were going about their business in the streets. The strangers attracted a few curious stares and some children followed them for a while, giving up when they discovered that the Governor himself was the guide or parents called them away.

Guards opened the Temple's large double doors as the group approached. The entry was a wide hall that stretched the length of the building. Two more sets of double doors were spaced evenly on the inner wall. More than a dozen life-sized busts on square stone columns flanked them. They were of varying ages, but most seemed young. Wyndan headed for the doors on the left. Another set of guards opened them. Inside several more guards waited.

The Governor turned to Sheppard and indicated the P-90s. "Colonel, you must leave your weapons here if we are to proceed. I hope you will understand that we cannot allow such things further. The Wardens will remain here with them."

Sheppard glanced at Teyla and nodded almost imperceptibly. Smiling, he unclipped the P-90 from his vest. After ejecting the clip and clearing the chamber, he handed it to one of the guards. Teyla followed suit, and they repeated the action with their side-arms. McKay watched then did the same. Ronon scowled, but handed his weapon over at a look from the Colonel.

When the Wardens finally stepped back, Wyndan bowed his head. "Thank you. I appreciate your understanding. We can go to the Chamber now."

----------

The walls of the room where they left their weapons were etched with symbols and drawings they could not make out with the available light. The Governor guided them through the room and into a small anteroom beyond. He finally stopped in a wide doorway. "This is the Chamber."

The Chamber was familiar to Sheppard and McKay. It was square, about twenty feet on each side, but it reminded them of the Aurora's virtual environment. Everything was pristine and the lighting had a strange, bluish hue. A single, three foot wide pedestal console stood in the center of the room. It was side-on to the door so the Keeper would be in profile of anyone entering the room. The light was dim, but they could not see any other consoles or screens.

McKay began to enter the room, but Sheppard stopped him with a hand to his shoulder. "Oh, sorry. Governor, may I?"

Wyndan thought for a moment then nodded. He stepped into the room first. "Please."

McKay followed him in and crossed to the console. He glanced around. The low light made it difficult to see clearly. "Is there a way to turn up the lights a little?"

"Only a Keeper can activate any of the Ancestors' technology." Wyndan pointed to the ATA sensor on the console. When McKay reached out, the Governor stepped closer. "Please, Dr. McKay."

"Rodney." Sheppard's voice carried a warning. He stepped over the threshold. The lights immediately came up and the console activated. He muttered under his breath. "Damn it."

Wyndan looked around in surprise. The two Wardens waiting with Teyla and Ronon at the door gasped. "Colonel, what has…?"

"Yes, yes, he can use the Ancestors' technology." McKay could not contain his impatience. He was itching to study the weapon. "I can, too, by the way, just…not as well."

"Can all of your people do so?"

"No, not all." Sheppard did not elaborate. "That's something we may be able to help your people with."

"How is that possible?"

"Where's the Guardian itself?" McKay interrupted, looking around the room for a door.

"The Guardian is nearby. There is no entrance to it, and we have never seen it." Wyndan spoke in hushed tones, the reverence in his voice was unmistakable. He could not take his eyes off Sheppard, who remained just inside the door.

McKay looked at the Governor in disbelief. "You've never been curious? Never wanted to see it?"

"No. We are quite satisfied that the Ancestors knew what they were doing. The risk of damaging the weapon is too great." Wyndan became more serious. He turned and escorted them out of the anteroom. "Once, many years ago, one of our Keepers did try to access the Guardian. Damage was done."

"What kind of damage?" McKay glanced back. "Everything seems to be in order."

"We do not know. Donnel was a curious man, a scientist." The Governor led them past the Wardens, who returned their weapons. He walked into the great hall at the front of the building and stopped in front of a statue of an older man. "We do not know what he did. He was the first Keeper to die in service of our people."

"The first to die?" Teyla looked at the bust.

"How do you know it was him?" Sheppard counted the statues. "That must have been, what, three thousand years ago?"

Wyndan nodded. "More. Donnel admitted he had attempted to access the Guardian. In hopes that no damage was done, our people did not try anything further. The Wraith attacked a few years later."

Sheppard tried to read the symbols on the small plaque under the bust. "How did he die?"

"Donnel was at his post when the Wraith arrived in our skies. He activated the Guardian's controls and destroyed the ships. When the Chamber door opened, he was found dead."

"Are you sure it was the Guardian that killed him? McKay frowned at the Governor. "Looks like he was pretty old. Could he have been ill or something?"

Wyndan shook his head. "It was thought, even hoped, that might be the case. However, every Keeper since has died while protecting our people."

"And, no-one has tried to fix it?" McKay's tone was appalled as well as a little hopeful. The thought of getting a close-up look at the technology was very exciting.

"No, we dare not. Our scientists do not have the knowledge. What if we did further damage?" The idea was obviously chilling to the Governor.

McKay was hopeful. "We may be able to help with this, too."

The Governor was hesitant. "We could not survive an attack from the Wraith without it."

"Dr. McKay has a great deal of experience working with the Ancestors machines. He would not harm it." Teyla said with confidence.

"Look, you should know the Wraith are awake and culling planets everywhere." Sheppard spoke quietly.

"We must redouble our efforts to find new Keepers." Wyndan was alarmed but under control. He glanced back toward the Chamber. "We would be grateful if you could ensure no more of our people die in service to their people."


	2. Chapter 2

"It's Ancient. That's definite. And, it is activated by the Ancient gene." McKay was excited. "The inside of the Chamber, which seems to be the control room, looks so much like…"

"The Aurora." Sheppard finished. "It was kind of weird to see it."

McKay agreed. "Yes. This thing has been there for ten thousand years. It's the tallest building anywhere. They said that was by instruction of the Ancestors."

"It's probably to give the weapon unobstructed range. We think it comes up out of the roof, but the Arunians couldn't confirm." The Colonel gestured with one hand.

"They tend to hide indoors during an attack."

"The weapon protects an area within a radius of no more than sixty miles. That's not much land." Sheppard leaned back in the chair.

"The size of the protected area has, of course, made it impossible to increase their population beyond a certain point, search for raw materials and advance their technology past the horse and buggy period." McKay paused momentarily. "Not that they have horses. Anyway, their scientists concentrate on agriculture, astronomy, medicine based on botanicals and little else."

"Apparently a couple of thousand years ago, one of the Keepers of this Guardian thought he could take a peek at it. Whatever he did to it ended up killing him and every Keeper that has used the weapon since." Sheppard nodded at her shocked expression.

"I think I can convince them to let me take a look at it." McKay was pleased with himself. "We know it isn't a shield. They said it destroys the Wraith ships in the sky."

"I don't think it uses drones. There's no chair, just a small console in the control room." Sheppard speculated. "It may be a much smaller and extremely limited version of the space weapons platform."

Elizabeth Weir looked at each of them and leaned forward in her chair. "Isn't it risky to even go near this Guardian?"

"I don't think so. It's been stable all this time, so the power source might be a ZedPM." McKay saw her expression. "Oh! You mean I might break it."

"You have broken weapons before, Rodney." Sheppard dryly reminded him.

"That was because the power source was unstable!" McKay huffed. "This can't possibly…I only want to look at it. I think I've spent enough time around Ancient technology to be able to look at it without causing any damage. And, if I can figure out what's wrong, they won't have to go sacrificing any more Keepers."

"That's a thought." Sheppard conceded. "They have no problem with volunteers. There were about twenty people waiting to be tested to replace two Keepers when we arrived."

"Was there an attack?" Elizabeth was alarmed.

"No, one died of natural causes and another is injured. The third is really just too old. The Arunians had already started looking for replacements." The Colonel waved off the idea. "But, it would be nice if they didn't need to go through this search every time they needed a new Keeper."

"You mean giving them the gene therapy?" She asked.

"Yeah. Anyway, they are anxious to talk with you. They're very excited to meet people from off-world and do some trading."

She sat back and thought for several seconds then nodded. "When would they like us there?"

"The day after tomorrow." Beaming, McKay jumped up. "I'd better start getting my gear together. Carson."

Beckett quickly stepped aside as McKay rushed out. He entered and sat down. "Hello, Colonel. How did the mission go?"

"Fine." Sheppard quickly gave the Doctor the highlights.

"Well, we know the Ancient gene is dominant. If you have it, it works. To what degree one can use it is a different story." Beckett thought for a moment. "You said they search throughout their population for Keepers?"

Sheppard explained. "Seems so. They apparently haven't been keeping track of the families that have the ability to be Keepers. They were left a system of government by the Ancients that they have taken to heart generation after generation. There doesn't appear to be a class system and everyone can pretty much choose their occupation."

"Sounds idyllic." Beckett was skeptical. "So, the Ancient gene may have been distributed throughout the population through marriage. And, like any given gene, it doesn't always get passed to the next generation."

Elizabeth smiled. "Feel like coming on a field trip?"

Beckett compressed his lips and shook his head. "I'd love to, but can't right now. I'm a wee bit understaffed at the moment. I have people over on the mainland and some off world."

"I'm sure we'll need to go back soon with the first of any trade goods." Elizabeth nodded. She looked at Sheppard with a thoughtful expression. "Why didn't the weapon come online when you appeared in the Jumper?"

"I was thinking about that. We were cloaked until pretty close to landing." He shrugged. "Maybe it recognizes the Jumpers somehow."

----------

Curnol showed Elizabeth, Teyla and Peter Saunders into a large room dominated by a heavy wooden table surrounded by twenty chairs. Wyndan stood at the far end with four others who moved forward to meet the visitors. Several attendants stood discreetly around the walls. The Second Assistant bowed deeply.

"Governor Wyndan, may I present Dr. Elizabeth Weir and Peter Saunders? And, Teyla Emmagen you have already met." He bowed to the visitors. "Dr. Weir, may I introduce Governor Wyndan, First Assistant Trineer, Councilwoman Cilloa and Pirrian, Master Weaver."

The Governor and his people smiled broadly, placed their right hands over their hearts and bowed. Wyndan indicated the table. The attendants came forward to draw back the chairs. "Please be our guests. We have much to discuss. Our people are quite excited to show the fruits of their labor."

The visitors also smiled and bowed. Elizabeth responded. "It is very good to meet you, Governor Wyndan. We are honored to be here."

As they sat down, more attendants came in with trays of fruit, carafes and glasses. They deftly laid the trays on the table and melted away silently, along with all but one of the attendants.

"We are so very happy that you have come to Arunia, Dr. Weir. We are all excited at the prospect of meeting people from other worlds and trading with them." Wyndan inclined his head again. "We only hope that our meager offerings are suitable for your needs."

"I am sure they will be, Governor Wyndan." Elizabeth replied. "Teyla has told me your textiles are remarkable."

The Arunians proudly showed off finely woven fabrics made from wool and flax. They also brought in grains and fresh produce. The visitor could see their lack of heavy industry was made up for with thousands of years of dedicated and careful husbandry of the land.

----------

Sheppard stood in the small anteroom of the Chamber with Ronon, occasionally glancing in. They talked in hushed tones. McKay had been in there for upwards of an hour, poking around with his sensors and data pad. They hadn't touched the ATA sensor yet. McKay wanted to determine if it was safe to even try to power up just the controls.

Cernan, the elderly Keeper, waited patiently off to one side of the Chamber. His knowledge of the actual workings of the weapon was non-existent. He knew only what was handed down from Keeper to Keeper. When the Wraith arrived, he would go into the Chamber, which was sealed. Then, he would place his hand on the ATA sensor and ask the Guardian to destroy the ships high above. The fear of causing more damage to the weapon prevented any kind of nosing around.

The astrophysicist turned around, frustration in his voice. "Nothing so far."

Sheppard walked up to the console. "We really don't have all day."

McKay stood, open mouthed in the middle of the room. "What are you doing?"

Cernan stepped forward, wringing his hands. "Colonel, please be careful."

"Trust me."

Sheppard passed his hand a few inches above the sensor. The console lit up and a panel on the wall in front of the console slid open to expose a complex array of crystals. McKay nervously looked around, glared at the Colonel then approached the open panel. Sheppard went back to the door, but remained in the room.

Ronon chuckled quietly. "You know, it annoys him when you do that."

"Really?" Sheppard cocked his head to one side a fraction, a grin tugging at his mouth.

After looking at the number and configuration of the crystals, he muttered under his breath. "This is still going to take a while."

Another hour or so later, McKay stepped back. He glanced at Sheppard. "I think we're safe to power up just the controls."

"Think?" Ronon leaned inside. "You're not sure?"

"Well, as sure as I can be." McKay was offended. "Look, from everything we've been told, this thing is probably dangerous only when the weapon itself is powered up. It's unlikely just testing the system would be dangerous."

The Colonel pushed off the wall and walked back to the console. He laid his hand on the sensor. "Want me to try running a diagnostic?"

McKay perked up. "You think you can?"

Sheppard tilted his head to one side a fraction and nodded. The console came to life and a type of heads up display appeared at eye level between the console and the open panel. They studied it closely for a minute. With a worried Cernan watching, McKay began touching the probe to the crystals, checking the HUD and his data pad each time.

----------

As the last group of farmers left the room, Wyndan smiled warmly at his guests. "Our lives are simple, Dr. Weir. We know that we are restricted in growth, both in population and technology. But we are most fortunate to have protection from the Wraith so that we may pursue many other things. As you have seen, our farmers and weavers are masters at their crafts. We have artists, philosophers, doctors, and all of our people are educated. All of our people are also free to choose the work they will undertake."

"You are most fortunate, but you do not wish for more?" Saunders asked. He was a young man with a quiet, amicable demeanor. Elizabeth brought him because of his expertise with agriculture products.

"We dream that one day the Wraith will forever disappear from our skies. We would then be able to explore our planet and strive to explore other planets, as you do. But we understand that our existence is dependant on the Guardian and that we must compromise in order to survive." Trineer explained.

"Some of our people have explored outside of the protected zone." Councilwoman Cilloa continued the story. "Over the years, they have brought back ores containing the metals we use, plants and an amazing variety of animals and insects. Sadly, though, no sign of other people has ever been found in their journeys.

"The Wraith appear every one to four hundred years, usually somewhere around three hundred years. Expeditions are mounted in the years immediately following a Wraith attack. We have been able to locate good sources of materials during those forays and return to mine as we are able."

Elizabeth was impressed by their pragmatism. "Your people have a wonderful attitude, Governor. This sounds like a perfect society."

"Please do not misunderstand us, Dr. Weir." Wyndan was a little taken aback by her statement. "We have troubles and discontent. We are fortunate it is minimal. Everyone here has access to what ever they need, so there is little need for crime."

They had been talking for a couple of hours and it was nearing sunset. Trineer opened the door and ushered four attendants with trays laden with food and more carafes. They barely had time to set them down when a strident klaxon started sounding. Immediately the Arunians began shuffling silently out of the meeting room. Trineer waited at the door for the Governor and their guests.

Elizabeth looked around. "What is it?"

"It is the Guardian warning us that the Wraith are near." Wyndan stood next to Trineer. "Please, you must leave. We do not want to risk your being harmed in any way."

"But, what about the weapon?" Saunders asked.

"We do not know with certainty that Cernan will be able to defeat the Wraith. Please, there is not much time." The Governor held out his hand.

Elizabeth nodded at Teyla and Saunders, and they hurried to the door. She heard Sheppard's voice on her transceiver as they walked through the hall to the front door.

"Lieutenant, the Wraith are on their way. Bring the Jumper to the square in front of the Temple."

"We have not more than a few minutes." Curnol met them at the door. He did not bob once.

"John, has Rodney made any progress?" Elizabeth tapped her transceiver as they crossed to the Temple with Wyndan, Trineer and Curnol.

"What? Where is the…" McKay's voice was suddenly cut off.

"Harlin! What's your ETA?" Sheppard barked.

"We're almost on top of you now, Sir." The Lieutenant responded immediately.

"What's wrong? What happened?" She picked up the pace.

"Rodney touched something he shouldn't've. Clear the square in front. We're on our way out."

Elizabeth turned to their hosts. "Dr. McKay has been injured. Can we please clear the area here for our ship to land and pick him up?"

Without hesitating, Trineer turned to the Wardens at the door and ordered them to clear a space. The Arunians scurrying around ran out of the way when they saw the visitors' craft rapidly descending to land. Harlin deftly turned the Jumper so that the back faced the doorway of the Temple. It touched down and the ramp began to lower as Ronon and Sheppard carried an unconscious McKay out into the waning sunlight. One of the Wardens was close behind, carrying their weapons.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Elizabeth asked as they hustled McKay into the Jumper and laid him on the seat. She knelt next to him and felt for his pulse. "Rodney, can you hear me?"

"He's alive, but he got a nasty shock. We were running a diagnostic when the alarm sounded. There was a power surge or something. I don't know for sure what." Sheppard said as he went into the cockpit and leaned over next to Harlin. "Get away from the town fast and stay cloaked. There isn't enough time to get to the Gate so land somewhere. I don't know how well I'll be able to control this thing, so it may not be exactly safe to be airborne."

Sheppard didn't wait for an acknowledgement. He was out of the Jumper again.

"What do you mean, control it?" Elizabeth stood up and started to follow him. "Did Rodney fix it?"

"It's fine. I just don't know how the damn thing works!" Sheppard stopped and whirled around. "Everyone on board. Lieutenant, get her out of here. That's as order!"

"Yes, Sir!" Harlin yelled at his Marines around the Jumper. "Let's go."

Two of the Marines flanked Elizabeth as she stared after Sheppard. Teyla held McKay steady on the seat, her voice was filled with urgency. "We must leave!"

Sheppard was running again, grabbing the Warden with his P-90 as he passed and pulling him along. Harlin was at the controls, working as fast as he could.

"I'll stay with him. Go!" Ronon jumped out as the ramp lifted. He followed the Colonel back into the Temple without glancing back.

Sheppard ran past the people gathered at the doorway and through the great hall, the anteroom and then the Chamber. Ronon needed to slide to a stop as the door to the Chamber closed before he could enter. Cernan was standing there with a horrified look on his face.

Ronon glared at him. "Why aren't you in there?"

"Sir, he opened the door! He opened the door from outside and pushed me out. There is no way to open it again." The old man wrung his hands and hurried over to the outer door.

"Sheppard!" Ronon pounded on the door. After several fruitless seconds, he backed up and pointed his gun at it then thought better. Ronon turned and growled at Cernan and the Wardens hovering fearfully nearby.


	3. Chapter 3

Lt. Harlin set the cloaked Jumper down in a field on the perimeter of the protected zone as the sun disappeared below the horizon. The occupants searched the sky over where the town would be. They were startled when several Wraith Darts flew overhead toward the town. Moments later, the Darts exploded.

"What the…?" Harlin muttered. He brought the HUD up and they looked from the image before them to the scene outside.

The HUD showed them one Hive ship and two cruisers high above the planet. Hundreds of pinpoints of light indicating Darts were swarming down to the surface. In rapid succession, clusters of them brightened then disappeared from the display. They saw corresponding flashes of light in the sky. The occupants of the Jumper strained to see where the fire was coming from on the ground.

"The town is there, is it not?" Teyla compared the HUD image to the ground in the distance.

The Lieutenant picked up a set of binoculars and put them to his eyes for a few seconds before passing them to Elizabeth. He pointed in the direction they were all looking. "Yeah, it's straight in front of us. We saw it when we were descending."

"I don't see any fire at all." Elizabeth adjusted the focus for a moment before giving up and handed the binoculars to Teyla. "What kind of weapon is it?"

"Will you let go? I need to see…" McKay lurched into the cockpit, a Marine Sergeant supporting him. He leaned over the controls and peered out. The HUD dissolved away as Harlin moved out of the pilot's chair to allow him to sit down. "Cernan's doing this?"

Elizabeth glanced at him. "Are you okay, Rodney?"

"No, I'm still numb and tingling all over, but…" McKay looked around then back at her. "Oh, no. It's Sheppard, isn't it?"

"Yes. Ronon told us he shoved Cernan out of the Chamber and sealed the door. He said you fixed the weapon." Elizabeth stared at him. "You did, didn't you?"

"Bloody idiot! It was never broken. The weapon always worked. It just kills the operators. I didn't get a chance fix that." He threw her a grim look before turning to the view outside again. McKay put his hand on the control to power up the Jumper.

"Sir, Col. Sheppard said to land and stay put. He wasn't sure if he could control the weapon well enough to tell friend from foe." Harlin said with urgency.

The astrophysicist paused then nodded. The HUD came up again. There were fewer Darts, but the two cruisers were maneuvering into position directly over the town. They were closing in.

"The Wraith are very angry. They want to destroy the town, everything." Teyla said without emotion. She had witnessed this kind of destruction before.

Elizabeth leaned forward. "Oh, no."

"Give me those." McKay turned and pointed to a pile of instruments in the rear of the Jumper. One of the Marines passed over a data pad and a sensor. He divided his attention from the sky outside to the HUD to the data pad.

They saw two small explosions high above the town that the HUD pinpointed to be within the cruisers. Seconds later, the ships exploded, the blasts lighting up the entire countryside.

"Geez. Was that high enough, Dr. McKay?" Harlin asked.

McKay glanced at the data pad and HUD. "Just."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.

"If the explosions were too close to the town, the shock wave could cause a lot of damage." McKay responded, still watching the HUD. He pointed to it. "Look, the Hive ship is leaving."

"It's getting away." The Sergeant moved to get a better view.

"Sheppard must be…" McKay stopped and glanced at Elizabeth. She was staring at the sky outside.

They watched the HUD intently. The Darts were all gone, either obliterated or returned to the Hive, which was moving off slowly, but picking up speed.

"Damn." McKay put the binoculars to his eyes. "It might have been out of range before he could target it."

"I am sure he is fine." Teyla laid her hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"We need to get back to town." Elizabeth finally tore her eyes from the sky. "Rodney?"

"Yes, yes. Lieutenant?" The HUD disappeared as McKay quickly moved to the seat behind the pilot's and let him sit down again.

Harlin powered up the Jumper and it began to rise. Before it got ten feet from the ground, they saw another explosion. They didn't need the HUD to see the Hive ship begin breaking up. Pieces of it quickly became massive meteors streaking across the night sky.

"Well, I'll be. He got it." The Lieutenant slowed their ascent. They all studied the images.

"Where is the debris falling?" Elizabeth watched the sky.

"At least a couple of hundred miles on the other side of the town. He must have waited until it was far enough away to cause no damage on the ground." McKay was studying sensors.

Elizabeth turned to Harlin. "Go."

"Yes, Ma'am. We'll be there as soon as I can get this bucket moving."

----------

Elizabeth and Teyla were out of the Jumper before the ramp touched the ground. Two of the three Marines kept pace. They hurried into the Temple and ran to the door of the Chamber, scattering Cernan and the Wardens. Ronon stopped pacing when he saw them.

"Where is he?" Elizabeth looked from Ronon to the door.

"Still in there. The door hasn't opened yet." He turned and pushed on the door. "Somehow, he got it to open when the Keeper was in there by himself. Sheppard tossed the old man out and closed the door again."

Governor Wyndan ran up, closely followed by Trineer and several Wardens. "The Ancestors be praised! All of Arunia owes Col. Sheppard a debt too great to repay."

Ronon glared at them. "Get the door open!"

McKay staggered up, aided by Harlin.

"We cannot open the door." Wyndan's elation disappeared. "It can only be opened when the Keeper opens it or..."

"Dies." McKay finished.

"That means he could still be alive." Elizabeth looked from Wyndan to Trineer. "Rodney, John opened it from out here before. Can you see how?"

McKay looked around the door and ran his hands over the wall on either side. He shook his head. "There may be something here, but I can't get it to work."

Both men had sadness and pity in their eyes. Trineer bowed his head. "We are so very sorry, Dr. Weir. No Keeper has survived a Wraith attack for more than three thousand years."

Teyla touched her transceiver. "Col. Sheppard? Can you hear me?"

McKay continued to look around the door for an external way in. "Colonel?"

"John? Please open the door." Elizabeth stood near the door and tilted her head, trying to will it open for them.

It silently opened. McKay and Elizabeth stopped dead just inside. Sheppard was standing at the console, right hand on the ATA sensor. He said nothing, but his left arm was extended towards them, hand up. The room was bathed in a soft glow and they felt, rather than heard, a humming.

"John?" Elizabeth didn't move. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay. Rodney, get your gear." He dropped his left hand to grip the edge of the console, but didn't turn.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I can't power it down." Sheppard's voice was deceptively relaxed. He glanced around and saw their confusion. "This thing works like a…a… it reloads instantly. There should be a safety that prevents it from discharging and cycles the energy back into storage. The safety allows the Keeper to safely power it down, but isn't working. The cycle is just creating a charge that kicks back and kills the Keepers."

"Really?" McKay craned his neck trying to see the console. "How could you possibly…?"

"Rodney!" Elizabeth glared at him.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be right back." The astrophysicist hurried away through the crowd of people around the door, dragging the two Marines with him.

"John, do you need anything?" Elizabeth stayed at the door.

"This may take a while. I could use a chair."

"Immediately, Colonel." Wyndan turned to Trineer, who was already talking to two of the Wardens. A high-back, wooden chair quickly appeared next to Elizabeth.

She took it in and set it next to him. He gingerly touched it with the back of his hand before spinning it around and straddled it. "Thanks."

"Okay, stand back. Let me through." McKay's voice was raised as he pushed his way into the room. He was carrying his data pad and a bag of other equipment. He stayed near the wall as he looked at Sheppard and the pedestal.

"Are you alright?" She bent to study the Colonel's face closely. She saw a muscle in his jaw tightening.

"Yeah…" He leaned away when she reached out to touch his arm. "No, no, don't touch me. This thing is live and I might be, too."

"Live?" She drew her hand back in alarmed. "John!"

He added quickly. "I'm fine. It's just a little…uncomfortable."

"What about the rest of the room?" McKay jumped away from the wall and looked around nervously.

"It's okay, Rodney. It's only the console and I'm the only one in contact. Just don't touch me or this console." Sheppard paused. "How are you feeling?"

McKay set his gear down and wiggled his fingers. "Still tingling all over."

"Can't you just take your hand off it?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it'd overload the controls." Sheppard blinked and frowned at the console.

"Probably has to complete the shut down sequence." McKay peered at the console from several feet away then around the room. "Can you just fire it into the air?"

"Tried that. I think it has failsafe programming. It needs a target." Sheppard looked from McKay to Elizabeth. "A Wraith target."

"Really?" McKay pointed at the wall in front of the pedestal. "Can you open that?"

The panel in the wall opened again and the lights came up. Several gasps came from the doorway. They heard the murmur that started in the anteroom when the door opened to reveal a living Sheppard growing into chatter. Wyndan and Cernan came into the room, several others jostled for a view behind them.

"Elizabeth, tell them to leave. You go, too. I don't know how long I can hold this." At first glance, it appeared he was relaxed, leaning forward against the back of the chair with his right hand still resting on the ATA sensor pad. It was his left hand that gave away the stress he was under. It gripped the back of the chair tightly enough to whiten the knuckles.

"John…" She leaned in close.

"I'm okay. It's just hard to focus with a big audience." He flashed a grin at her. "There's a lot of juice in here with no place to go and I have to contain it until Rodney figures this out."

Elizabeth went to the door, but stayed inside. She spoke quietly to Wyndan as she motioned Harlin to approach. "Governor Wyndan, Col. Sheppard and Dr. McKay need quiet. Would you move your people out of the room, please? Lieutenant, see if you can get everyone cleared out of this area. Then, have the Jumper ready to go, just in case."

"We will pray to the Ancestors for success." With one more look inside, Wyndan and Trineer began to move their people away.

"Yes, Ma'am." Harlin nodded and went to work with his men.

"Dr. Weir…" Teyla stepped forward with Ronon.

"John doesn't need any distractions until Rodney finds the problem and fixes it." Elizabeth almost whispered. "Stick around and make sure no-one tries to get in."

She walked back to Sheppard. He looked up at her with narrowed eyes and shook his head. The door closed, cutting them off from the outside. He laid his left arm across the top of the chair back and rested his forehead on it. His eyes closed and he took a deep breath. She was relieved to see him relax a little.

McKay stared at Sheppard for a long moment. He pointed to writing on the wall next to the open panel and spoke softly. "Elizabeth? Think you can take a look at these? There might be something that can help."

"Yes, of course." She nodded and walked over to the wall. After briefly studying the symbols, she pulled her PDA from her jacket pocket. Elizabeth soon became immersed in the Ancient writing, but turned to look at the Colonel every few minutes.

After a minute, McKay stopped and walked over to the pedestal. "Can you, by any chance, start running the diagnostic again?"

Sheppard lifted his head and shook it. The HUD came up again. "I can't start the diagnostic, but will this help? I may be able to tell you if you get close."

"Sure. Okay." McKay returned to touching the probe to the crystals and reading the data pad and glancing back at the display.

The Colonel settled his head on his arm again.

----------

"John?" Elizabeth almost whispered. She was worried when he hadn't spoken or moved in more than an hour.

"Mmm?" He lifted his head and blinked at her. "How's it going?"

"This is incredibly complex!" McKay continued checking the crystals as he spoke. "I've ruled out a few of the pathways, but I haven't found anything indicating a safety yet. You haven't felt anything?"

Sheppard just shook his head.

"Anything there, Elizabeth?"

"Nothing that would really help so far, Rodney. It starts off saying the Guardian is from the Ancestors and protects the people here from the Wraith. Then it talks about the role of the Keeper." She searched the Colonel's face. He looked tired. "John, how are you holding up?"

"I'm good." He raised one corner of his mouth in a lopsided grin. "I spent six months learning how to meditate, remember?"

Sheppard repositioned his arm on the back of the chair and, closing his eyes, rested his head on it. Elizabeth turned back to the writing.

----------

Teyla sat on the floor with her back to the wall. They had moved to the room with the etchings to keep the Arunians as far away as possible. She faced the door to the anteroom, but watched Ronon prowl back and forth. He would occasionally stop and stare at the closed door to the Chamber.

"What are they doing in there?" He finally said.

Teyla looked up at him. "Ronon, Dr. McKay must be sure that Col. Sheppard can safely shut down the weapon. Otherwise, it might kill him."

"I know that. Why is it taking so long?" He turned to look at her. "Don't answer that."

She got up and stretched. The room outside was empty, but she caught a glimpse of the Wardens standing guard in the hallway beyond.

"Teyla?" The transceiver crackled.

"Yes, Lt. Harlin?" She answered quietly.

"Anything?"

She shook her head as she responded. "No, nothing yet. Is everything quiet out there?" She knew Harlin and his men were still with the Jumper in the square in front of the building.

"There's quite a gathering, but very quiet. They're just waiting. I'll let you know if anything stirs. Harlin out."

Teyla looked at the symbols and pictographs on the wall. She started to walk around the room, looking for the beginning of the text.

Ronon followed her gaze. "Can you read that?"

"I will try." It was better than just sitting, or pacing.


	4. Chapter 4

Sheppard's arm and shoulder ached from the constant tickle of energy bleeding through the sensor. He hadn't changed positions since he sat down two hours earlier. He slowly stood up and pushed the chair to one side. The sound of scraping on the floor caused both Elizabeth and McKay to jump.

"What's wrong?" McKay turned with the probe poised mid-air.

"Nothing, Rodney. Just a little stiff." Sheppard slid his left hand onto the control pad as he slid the right off.

"Are you alright, John?" Elizabeth walked over to stand in front of the console. She flipped the cover of her PDA closed.

"My arm went to sleep." He rolled his right arm around and flexed his fingers. He saw her worried expression. "Just tingles, that's all."

"Interesting." McKay frowned at the Colonel.

Sheppard suddenly stopped moving his arm and let it drop to his side. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Elizabeth was now very concerned.

His face turned to her, but his eyes were focused on point somewhere beyond her. Even when she moved out of his line of sight, he continued to stare. Then his eyes started moving as if watching some imagined film. His expression hardened.

"Rodney, sooner than later would be good." Sheppard's voice was now strained.

McKay frowned at him. "I haven't found anything yet. I don't want to blow the place up or kill you by stumbling around in here."

"What is it?" She moved closer.

"There's another cruiser coming." Sheppard stood up again. "It's close."

"How close?" Elizabeth asked.

"Too close." He touched his transceiver. "Teyla, Ronon, there's another cruiser on the way. Get to the Jumper. Lieutenant, get everyone in and get out of town."

"Yes, Sir." They heard the Lieutenant's voice. "What about you and the others?"

Sheppard shook his head once. He hoped Teyla and Ronon were almost there. "No time. Go."

Elizabeth saw he put a lot of effort into keeping the weapon under control while talking. She activated her transceiver "We'll be fine, Lieutenant. Go as soon as you have everyone on board."

"Yes, Ma'am." They could hear the noise of their people running into the Jumper before the transmission stopped.

"Rodney?" Elizabeth glared at McKay, who was still watching Sheppard.

"Yes, yes. Sorry." He turned back to the crystals. "How long do we have?"

Sheppard closed his eyes for a moment and tiled his head to one side. It reminded Elizabeth of someone listening intently.

"It dropped out of hyperspace inside the system, but it's slowed up." He opened his eyes. "Five, seven minutes tops."

McKay's probe hesitated for a split second before touching another connection. "Great. All the time in the world."

"Take your time, Rodney." Sheppard moved the chair away. He stared at the HUD, which changed to show the cruiser.

Elizabeth saw his eyes lose focus again. She slid the PDA back into her pocket and continued to watch, occasionally looking over at McKay and up at the HUD. Except for his eyes, Sheppard didn't move. He was staring at the display, but not seeing it, she was sure. He blinked and looked at her then tilted his head toward the door.

"Elizabeth, Rodney. Go stand over there."

McKay turned. "Why?"

"It's almost here." Sheppard was breathing faster than normal. The panel closed, the HUD disappeared and the light in the room dimmed.

McKay walked quickly to the door, keeping an eye on Sheppard as he went. Elizabeth joined him. An almost inaudible hum emanated from above them. They stared at the ceiling as the sound intensified then died immediately. They heard Sheppard hit the floor an instant later. He was on his knees, one hand on the floor and the other clinging to the edge of the console.

"John!" Elizabeth rushed over to him. McKay followed with one last glance up.

Sheppard was breathing fast and trembling. When they knelt next to him, Sheppard shook his head. He rocked back and turned to sit, leaning against the base of the pedestal. His eyes were tightly closed and hands clinched into fists.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth touched his arm and received a shock. "Ow! What was that?"

"He's probably charged from the energy coming through the controls." McKay held his hand-held sensor out to scan the Colonel. "How do you feel?"

Sheppard's breathing was beginning to slow and the trembling subside. He exhaled heavily and looked up at them. "Whoa! What a rush!"

"Besides that, how do you feel?" Elizabeth couldn't help but smile.

He closed his eyes for a moment then nodded. "I've been better, but I'm okay."

McKay suddenly looked up. "What about the cruiser?"

"Gone."

"Any more out there?"

The Colonel shook his head. "No."

"Are you sure?" McKay persisted.

"Yeah." Sheppard tried to pull himself up, but couldn't get his muscles to work quite right.

"Stay there for a minute." Elizabeth tentatively put her hand on his arm. When he nodded, she moved her hand to take his pulse. It was racing almost too fast to count, so she dreaded to think what it had been.

McKay retrieved his data pad. He scanned the pedestal then turned to the panel again. He reached out to touch the ATA sensor but thought better of it. "Can you open the panel again?"

"I'm fine. Really." Sheppard looked at Elizabeth as the panel opened. A moment later, the door slid open as well.

"What about the weapon?" McKay began to work on the crystals. "How…? Uh, Why didn't it…?"

"I used the energy to destroy the cruiser." Sheppard dodged the question.

McKay turned to stare at him. "Well, I know that. Why didn't it…reload…recharge?"

The Colonel thought for a moment. "I didn't want it to, so it didn't."

"Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"I had no idea what was going to happen earlier. This time I did." Sheppard raised a shaky hand. "I've been making this up as I go, Rodney. You're the expert here."

Before McKay could respond, their comms crackled and they heard Teyla's voice. "Dr. Weir?"

"This is Weir. Go ahead, Teyla." She kept her eyes on Sheppard.

"We will land in the square in…" They heard Harlin say something. "…three minutes. The cruiser has been destroyed. Is everyone alright?"

"Yes. We're all okay." She looked closely at Sheppard, who was still breathing fast. "We could use a hand in here, though."

"We will be there as soon as we can."

----------

Ronon and one of the Marines gently took Sheppard's arms and helped him up. He was not able to support his own weight on rubbery legs. They slowly walked him out of the Temple and into the Jumper parked outside.

"It is a miracle, Dr. Weir! Truly." Wyndan walked with Elizabeth. McKay was close behind. "We cannot express our gratitude to all of you, and especially to Col. Sheppard for risking his life on our behalf. We would have been vulnerable to the last Wraith cruiser if it had not been for him. Keeper Cernan could not have survived the first attack and been able to protect us."

She slowed as they neared the ramp and smiled. "Thank you, Governor Wyndan. We are happy that we could help."

"We all hope that Col. Sheppard quickly makes a complete recovery." He indicated the silent crowd filling the square. They stayed a respectful distance from the Jumper.

"I am sure he will. With your permission, we will return in three days to continue negotiations. And, Dr. McKay will come as well to finish repairs to the Guardian." She watched as Ronon carefully lowered Sheppard into the seat behind the pilot's chair. Teyla hustled Ronon aside and peered closely at the Colonel.

"You would be most honored guests. Please, if he is able, ask Col. Sheppard to return with you. We wish the opportunity to express our gratitude to him." Wyndan bowed low, and all of the Arunians bowed with him.

"I am sure he will if he is able, Governor Wyndan." Elizabeth nodded to Wyndan as they approached the ramp. "We must go now. I want our doctor to ensure Col. Sheppard is not injured.

"Yes, of course." He bowed again and stepped back. "May the Ancestors protect you."

Elizabeth walked up the ramp with McKay. Saunders was already sitting in the back. Harlin motioned his Marines to board. Moments later, they were airborne and on the way to the Gate.

----------

It was late the next afternoon when Elizabeth smiled at the man standing in the doorway of her office. "So, Carson finally released you?"

He rolled his eyes as he entered and crossed to the chairs against the wall. The good Doctor had insisted both Sheppard and McKay stay in the infirmary overnight for observation. McKay was released early in the day, but the Colonel was required to stay a few extra hours. The long exposure to the energy from the console left some lasting effects. The lack of muscle tone and accelerated heart rate had worried Beckett.

"Yes, I did." Beckett appeared next to Sheppard. "With instructions to take it easy for a couple of days."

Beckett came into the room and sat down in front of the desk. She looked closely at Sheppard. "How are you feeling, John?"

"Good. I'm good." He grinned and wiggled his fingers. "The pins and needles are just about gone."

Beckett gave him a disbelieving look. "He's very lucky. From what Rodney told me…"

"What did I tell you? Oh, yes, the weapon." McKay and Zelenka entered. McKay clutched a data pad in one hand. He sat next to Beckett in front of the desk as Zelenka sat next to Sheppard. He rubbed his fingertips together. "You know, I still don't have all the feeling back."

"Do you know what kind of weapon it is?" Elizabeth tried to keep a straight face.

"It uses electromagnetic radiation." McKay answered smugly.

Sheppard raised both eyebrows. "Light? It's a laser?"

"Yes, yes. Very good." McKay was a little disappointed.

Zelenka smiled broadly. "That's what's so exciting. It is much like a laser."

"I didn't see anything, though. Aren't lasers normally colored?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, but it isn't like any laser we know." McKay broke in. "I need to study it further, but it looks like the Ancients found a way to use most, or all, of the spectrum of the Arunian sun in a single, coherent beam."

"It appears that the Temple is one big solar energy collector." Zelenka added.

"Wouldn't it take a lot of power for something like that?" Beckett looked from Zelenka to McKay.

"Yes. The weapon only needs to be used every two or three hundred years." The astrophysicist became more animated. "It has all the time in the world to charge its batteries. It's to the ZedPM what the old Laclanché cell circa eighteen-sixty-something was compared to the modern day alkaline copper-tops."

"But isn't that a step backward in technology? The Ancients had ZPMs when they came here, didn't they?" Sheppard asked.

"You'd think, but as long as the sun shines, they have the energy to power the weapon." Zelenka spoke first.

McKay continued. "There may be dozens, hundreds of different weapons, shields and power sources out there. God knows what else we'll find."

"We think the weapon cannot be used too frequently in too short a period, but, the Wraith don't know that." Zelenka frowned. "We hope."

McKay looked at Sheppard. "You did such a good job at demolishing the fleet yesterday it's unlikely that they would risk coming back too soon."

"Does that mean the people there are unprotected right now?" Elizabeth became concerned.

"No." Sheppard answered before the scientists could. "There was enough energy left to take out at least a couple more ships."

"Really?" Zelenka turned to look at him. "How do you know this?"

The Colonel shrugged. "It…

"Talks to you, right?" McKay interrupted. "Just like the technology here."

"Really?" It was Elizabeth's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Sheppard tilted his head a fraction to one side and nodded.

"That's so not fair." McKay grumbled.

"How did it destroy the ships?" Elizabeth decided she should change the subject.

"We've been studying data from the attack. The weapon seems to target the power source of the Wraith ships." McKay said, not taking his eyes off Sheppard. "Or, did you do that?"

"No, no. It did that all by its self." The question started Sheppard thinking.

"Well, that isn't surprising, really, considering it isn't needed for hundreds of years at a time and the sophistication of the users." McKay observed. "It would be kind of hard to pass down the skill from one generation to the next if one didn't actually get to practice."

"Rodney, have you ever found a recognition transponder on the Jumpers?" Sheppard suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"I think the Guardian recognized the Jumper. That may be how Atlantis knows the Jumpers before they even come through the Gate and takes control."

"That's logical." McKay suddenly sat forward. "Oh, my God! Are you sure? We were flying around in the Jumper with that thing fully charged! You could have shot us down."

The others in the room were startled. Elizabeth turned to the Colonel. "John, is this true?"

"No." Sheppard looked from Elizabeth to McKay. "I'm not absolutely certain, Rodney, but I am pretty sure. Anyway, I had enough control over the firing sequence to stop it if necessary."

McKay stared at him for a few seconds then accepted the statement. "Well, very good."

"Rodney, do you think you can find the problem with the Guardian and fix it?" Elizabeth asked.

"Of course. It will just take some time." He paused and looked at the Colonel. "I'd appreciate

your help. Don't want to set it off by accident."

"Sure."

Elizabeth smiled and stood up. "Good. Teyla, Peter Saunders and I return to Arunia with you to continue the trade negotiations. Carson can join us and offer the gene therapy. Is two days enough time to get ready, Carson?"

"Aye, I think so." Beckett nodded. He glanced at McKay and Sheppard. "And, at least I'll be on hand if either of these two try to kill themselves again."

The End


End file.
